Surfer's Paradise
by Oceanwriter356
Summary: Clary is one of Haiwaiis locals and surfing is her life. What happens when Jace a new comer shows up at their remote surfing spot. Will the two fall in love or will they becoming rivalries? Read to find out. Mostly Clace, but Malec and Sizzy inside too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's oceanwriter356. This is my first fanfiction, so I would appreciate your feedback. Anyway now that the introduction is over and done with let's get on with the story...**

Clary's POV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

That's the sound that everyone despises in the morning. The sound that rips you from your perfect dreams, where everything is all sunshine and rainbows. Anyway, enough procrastinating it's time to get up.

It's the first day of summer today. I guess you could say that's a pretty good thing. It's the time when people throw parties, get wasted and live life as they like to say.

Let's just say... I am not one of those people.

Instead of doing whatever another person my age does, I spend my time in the ocean, surfing. It's my passion. It's my life. Just sitting on the beach, listening to the waves, is enough to calm me from the stresses of the day. But... my favorite part of surfing is lying on my board, out back and just listening to the water ripple around me.

I was told that my Dad was big into the surfing when he was younger but I have never met my Dad. Something happened to him when I was younger, so it's just my Mum and me.

Mum doesn't stop me surfing but let's just say, she doesn't particularly like me out surfing. Actually, she hates it, but since she knows how much I love it, she lets me. I don't know who or what I would be without surfing.

"Clary! Turn that God damned alarm off. Not everyone likes to get up at 6:00 am." My Mum shouts breaking me from my trance.

"Sorry!" I shout back.

I quickly turn my alarm off and force me out of my warm bed. I then walk over to my wardrobe and grab a bikini and a pair of board shorts. I quickly put them on and as quietly as I can, I go downstairs.

As I near the kitchen door, I hear the soft whimpers of my beloved dog Charlie, he is most likely sitting on the other side of the door, waiting for me to walk in. As soon as I open the door, I am sprung upon by him. I bend down and he immediately lies on his back, to let me rub his belly.

After my few minutes of horseplay wit, Charlie is over, I enter the kitchen properly and start making my breakfast (which is a bowl of cereal and a mug of pure black coffee)

When I finish eating, I do my dishes knowing that Mum would shout at me for not doing them. I then go out the back and grab my board. Soon, I have my board loaded onto my car and I am making my way over to the beach.

Not before long, I am pulling up at the beach. When I get out of the truck, I notice that's there is only one other car here, which surprises me. I live in Hawaii, which is pretty popular for the surfing but there is only one other person out. Wow! They must all be heading out later.

Their loss, it's always busier in the afternoon than in the morning. That's why I like to go earlier, plus I have to work in the afternoons in the local cafe Taki's.

I grab my board by the rails and set it on the grass. I then grab sex wax out of the car and start applying it to my board. When I am finished, I run over to the shop beside the beach with my keys and phone.

"Hey, Luke," I say as I enter.

"Sup Clary. You out to surf yeah?" Like replies with a smile.

"Of course. Just in to drop of food my keys." I say handing him my keys. I have known Luke since I was young. He is like the Dad I never had. Anyway, I met him one night when my Mum introduced him to me as her good friend Luke.

That's not the case though. Luke has a die-hard crush on her but she is too oblivious to see it.

"Okay, be safe out there. Remember to watch out for the coral reef and if you wipe out, cover your head. Oh also if you get a cut of anything like that, warn people around you that sharks might be there soon and get out of the water as soon as you can." I can't help laughing at Luke.

"I know Luke. You have told me since the first one you brought me out."

"I know. Have fun and remember don't let the guys bully you."

"Luke you know me. When am I ever known to let someone pick on me?"

"Fair enough. Now go have fun."

With that, I head out of the shop.

* * *

As I stand at the edge of the water, looking out at the oncoming waves, I start to think about the oncoming championships. The one chance that the local sports get the chance to get noticed by sponsors. This is the first year that I am older enough to enter. I will need to practice every day if want to get noticed so today is my last fun day, beforehand the hardcore training kicks in.

I shake my head, clearing my mind of my previous thoughts and I start wading my way through some of the whitewashes. When it gets deep enough I jump into my board and start paddling as fast as I possibly can. I am now paddling relentlessly and it is the constant war between sea and woman. As I see a huge wave about to crash over me, I quickly duck dive under, avoiding being throwing about like a play doll by the sea.

Finally, when I make it past the whitewash, I can now relax. I lie down on my board, catching my breath when I hear,"Yo Clary. What's up?" It's Josh.

I then sit up on my board and paddle over to him. "Hey, Josh. What's up, man? How you been?" I ask.

"Not much, a little bit of surfing and partying here and there. How about you? You are never at any of the parties."

"Do you know me, Josh? You should know by now that I am not a party person."

"Fair enough. Oh, did you hear about the new guy in town?" I shake my head at this. "He and his cousins moved from California, just a few days ago."

"Oh, fun. More people claiming that they can surf. Great!" I say, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"I know right," Josh says, whilst in a fit of laughter. "As long as they don't come to the cove they are fine."

"Damn right, they better not come anywhere near the cove. Knowing Kaelie, she will bring them there." I say the last part with a groan.

"Ugh! I forgot about Kaelie. Who should her the cove anyway?" Josh asks and I laugh.

"You did remember," I say, shoving gently as I say so. "I am gonna go catch some waves. Good sets coming in."

"I am stupid and not before I get them." With that, we both swing our boards around and start paddling for the oncoming wave.

As soon as I feel the wave hit the back of my board, I pop up and start riding down the face of the wave. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Josh has pulled back so they wave is now mine to rip.

I start off with a bottom turn and then straight back up to do a 360. Landing the jump perfectly, I do one last bottom turn before jumping off the back of the wave. I can see Josh giving me the shakas and not long after I hear a whistle, causing me to laugh.

What a perfect start to summer...

 **A/N: There you all go, the first chapter... I hope that you all enjoy it and is there anyway that you would like Clary and Jace to meet? maybe she should bump into Izzy through Simon. Let me now... the power is in your hands.**

 **(I know that this next part is not an original idea, but I thought it was cool and I wanted to do it too)**

 _Random Fact: I am a surfer._

 _What sports do you guys do and are there any fellow surfers reading this?_

 **Until next time. xxx**

 **Disclaimer: TMI is not mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Oceanwriter356 again and I am back with another chapter.**

Clary's POV

The rest of the morning was spent just me and Josh catching the waves and having cool fun. But as time went on more and more people started arriving. I am now paddling out back for the last time before heading in land.

As I make out it back, I hear a few," Hey Clary" or "What's up?"

I am not popular in school but I know a lot of people because of the surfing and also working in the most popular cafe in town also helps.

I have now just made it out and I finally realise how many people are here. Let me tell you it's a lot.

I have pulled my board up beside Josh and I hear him say,"The cove tonight."

"I'll be there. You can count on that."

"Good, I would miss my surfer buddy." He says before winking the me.

"Oh shut up." I say before pushing him off his board. Everyone always asks us if we are dating because of the way we get on but honestly, he is like my big brother.

"See you later. I have got to go get ready for my shift." I tell him.

"Okay, by love. Catch you later." I was about to ask him why he is actin like that but honestly there is only one explanation. Sebastian Verlac. They guy who has been trying to get in my pants, since well forever.

"Love you." I say and with that I start paddling to the peak

"Love ya too." He shouts and I have to bite my tongue, to prevent myself from laughing.

There is now a huge wave approaching, the biggest I have seen all day. I start paddling as if my life depended on it. I was determined to get that wave and no one would be stealing it on me.

I pop up as soon as I can and everyone's else's who was paddling for it pulled back, leaving it free for me.

I can see the wave starting to form into a barrel so I been my knees until my hands are nearly touching the board. I run my hand along the face of the wave and some of the water sprays once my face causing me to chuckle. But as soon as this dream ride started it, it ended. I pulled out of the barrel before doing a 180 off the back of the board.

I then wade toward the shore and all but run to my truck. I dump my board on the back of my truck and run to get my keys. As soon as I am in the door Luke makes his way over to me with my stuff.

I say a quick,"Thanks." And then I run to my car.

When I have secured my board on the roof, I run off to the showers at the edge of the beach. I quickly wash myself and then I changed into my work clothes, before driving off to work.

I make it there 10 minutes early so I just get started on my shift anyway. I see Maia standing at the till and she throws me a quick smile before turning her attention to the costumer.

I walk over to the the nearest table to take their order.

I am just about done done my shift only 20 minutes left. I was in the middle of making myself a coffee, when the door bell rings. Damn, I thought I was going to get a break. I turn around to see if it's anyone I know. In walks one of my best friends besides Josh. It's Simon but he's not alone. He's with two new people that I have never seen before.

They sit down in a both and I finally get a look a time the new people. The girl is tall, with jet black hair and stark blue eyes. The boy is nearly identical to her, so I am guessing that they are twins or brother and sister.

I grab two menus and make my way over to them.

"Hey, Si." I say greeting Simon, I then turn to the others and say, "Welcome to Taki's, here's your menus." I say handing them the menus.

"Thanks." They say.

"How you been Fray?" Simon asks and wrinkle my nose at his nickname choice.

"I seen you yesterday Si. Also you should know me well enough by now that my life isn't exciting."

"Fair enough. Meeting me was the best thing that happened to you. Before you met me your were nothing and you love me for coming to your rescue."

"Actually as far as I remember, I saved you from the bullies." I completely forgot that it wasn't just Simon and me there, so as I looked to the two, I say confusion in the boy and a slit but of jealously in the girl.

"Have you guys decided yet?" I ask sweetly and they nod.

"Can I have the chicken salad and a strawberry milkshake?" The girl says and I nod, before writing it down.

"Emm, can I have the bacon cheese burger with a side of fries. Oh and just water for me please." The boy says.

"Is that all?" I ask and they nod.

I am about to walk away when the girl stops me. "You forgot to take Simon's order."

"I know Simon's order off by heart at this point." I say and I see another wave of jealousy in her eyes. Damn, she has it bad for him. "I'm Clary by the way." I say as I walk away.

I head over to the kitchen and shout the orders to the chef, before getting their drinks ready. As soon as I finish them, I head over to the table.

I give them there drinks and when I turn to walk away, Simon grabs me by the arm.

"Clary, this is Isabelle and Alec." Simon says and I throw them a smile.

"Nice to meet you." I say extending my arm, to them.

"Please, call me Iz or Izzy. Isabelle makes me sound like I am stuck up rich person." I laugh at this.

"Noted." I say with a laugh. "I am going to go see if your foods ready." I say but Simon stops me once again.

"The food will be fine, stay and talk to us for a while." I nod and then sit beside him.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Izzy asks us and Simon and I laugh. "What?" Izzy says confused.

"You... think... we're... dating." I manage to get out through my laughter and she nods.

"Nah, Fray and have been best friends our whole life." Si says and I ruffle his hair, getting a small laugh from Alec.

"Oh okay then." Izzy says with a small smile to herself.

"Are you either of you seeing someone?" Izzy asks us and before I can say anything Simon answers.

"I am single and Clary apparently is too."

"I am single." I say but before Simon can say anything the bell rings and Josh of all people walks in. But he's not alone.

 **There ya go a quick update. I hope you are enjoying this story and since my tests are now over, I will have more time to write. Yay! I might start the next chapter now so the next update might be sooner than expected.**

Question for ya'll: How long do you want this to be and who do you think walked in with Josh?

 _Random Fact: I have a younger brother and a younger sister._

 **Disclaimer: I dont own TMI.**


End file.
